Alfred Braxton
by swimdiva87
Summary: When Sirius Black swam away from Azkaban, he landed upon a tiny town named Fisher's Cove. Black steals an old flame's wand and changes his appearance and name. He becomes Alfred Braxton, the complete oppisite of Sirius Black.
1. Chapter 1: Escaped

**This is inspired by Jean Val Jean from **_**Les Miserables**_**. This is set to the same timeline as POA. The news article for the Weasleys is directly taken from the book.**

**Disclaimer ~ this goes for the whole story, all rights belong to J.K. Rowling.**

Sirius Black sat rotting in his cell of the infamous Azkaban_. I'm innocent_, he thought bitterly. It seemed fitting, though, as long as he was alive and James was not, he would sit in this despicable place. _I deserve it._

"Well… it seems all is in order… I'll just be taking my leave then," the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, stammered. He was carrying the _Daily Prophet_.

Black's lips curled into a smile.

"Good day, Minister," he called out in a friendly tone. "How are you?"

"B-b-black, I, well, I am fine," Fudge, shocked, said.

"Do you mind if I borrow the paper? It gets dreadfully boring in here and I haven't done the crossword in ages," Black causally said, as calmly as if he was asking the weather.

"Yes, um, well, good day," Fudge said while still recovering from shock. He walked quite faster down the hallway, severally freaked out.

"Goodbye, Minister!" Black yelled as loud as his horse voice allowed. He looked down at the paper. _June 8__th__, 1993_, the date read. _Harry would be at the Dursleys'_, Black thought. _No, not would be, is_, his mind told him. Melancholy weighed down his injured soul. The front article was stating that a raffle for 1,000 galleons in the Ministry had taken place. Wait – something interesting. Black looked closer at the news article.

Arthur Weasley, Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office at the Ministry of Magic, has won the annual _Daily Profit_ Grand Prize Galleon Draw.

A delighted Mr. Weasley told the _Dailey Profit_, "We will be spending the gold on a summer holiday in Egypt, where our eldest son Bill works as a curse breaker for Gringotts Wizarding Bank.

The Weasley family will be spending one month in Egypt, returning for the start of a new school year at Hogwarts, which five of the Weasley children currently attend.

Black looked closely at the picture. Molly and Arthur stood on either side of the kids; the taller two looked to be twins standing next to their dad, a little red head girl in the middle next to a boy slightly taller than her who was next a pompous looking seventeen year old whom a tall, handsome young man was leaning on and laughing with another guy close to his age. Sirius assumed they were all redheads, having known Arthur and Molly and the many kids they had at the time. But the shortest boy, there was something on his shoulder… a rat… with a missing toe… it couldn't be… but the proof was right before his eyes!

"He's at Hogwarts," Black whispered.

* * *

><p>"He's at Hogwarts…he's at Hogwarts," Black muttered in his sleep. He woke with a start. His breath became labored with anger and he thought, <em>How? How come he managed to stay safe, all these years? Why? If there is a God above He'd let me out of this place!<em>

An idea popped itself into Black's head. _I'm thin enough. I can do it._

The dementor delivering the food to the prisoners slowly opened the doors for Black, and a dark shape slid away from it. The dementor stopped in confusion. Then it slowly slid the door back in place. One day later, it realized someone was missing. It sounded the alarm, but by that time, Black was long gone.

* * *

><p><em>Swim Sirius! Swim!<em> He told himself. The land up ahead was nearing; smoky precipices growing larger with each stroke. For a man locked up in prison for twelve, he had surprisingly made it very far. _Swim! C'mon, Sirius, you're almost there! _He stumbled onshore, shaking the water from his tail.

"Look, Mummy! A dog! Can we keep it?" a little girl cried. Black put on his best puppy face, hoping for some fair treatment. "Oh, please Mummy? Please!"

"No, absolutely not, Rosie!" her mother said sternly.

"Oh, Mummy, but it's sick! We have to help it!" Rosie pleaded. She was a little blondie with pigtails tugging on her mother's robe in hopes of persuading her.

"We'll bring it some food, and that is it!" Black sighs inwardly. He's going to get food, decent food. The pair left to trek up a trail that, he supposed, lead to a house or even village. Black rolled over in the sand. _I need the date, I need the date_, he thought over and over. The little girl came back with some left-over chicken and a steak bone.

"I wish I could help more, doggie, but Daddy doesn't like dogs. Be careful," she whispered. Black devoured the food ravenously, then laid his head down. _I'll have to leave,_ he thought. _Wait – the lady had on robes! They could be wizards! I could get a wand!_

With a new vigor, Black ran up the steep pass he saw the girl disappear into. The prospect of a wand, of the possibilities with one, urged him on. He neared the top and saw a small cottage with lilac bushes on the side. He heard the voice from the lady on the beach through the window. She was instructing Rosie to practice her piano. Black dashed from the walkway to the bushes. Choppy notes sounded through the window, replacing the voice of the lady.

Black spied a man walking up the street. It was late now, nearly twilight. _The man must be coming home from work, _he thought. Black focused entirely on the man now, and as he strolled closer Black picked up the tune of "Where Wild Gillyweed Grows", an old song that he used to sing to his most recent girlfriend, most recent meaning twelve years ago. Her name was Colleen McCray, beautiful Irish lass. _We used to snog to this song,_ Black thought. _No, Sirius, focus! _

The man was approaching the door. "Maybe one day we'll meet, where wild gillyweed grows," the man sang. Black slinked down to a crouch; the man had to draw keys from under his muggle clothing, showing his wand tucked away in his belt. Black's face drew back in a snarl, his muscles tense and ready for the pounce. _I'll leap at him_, he thought, _and_ _then I can grab the wand from his belt and run away before he notices._

But before he could continue with the plan, little Rosie left her piano and ran for her daddy. "Daddy, Daddy, you're back! Mummy is making lamb chops, your favorite! Oh, Daddy, there was a doggie on the beach!"

Black couldn't attack him after that. There was some innocence he couldn't disrupt there. He would get another wand a different way. He slinked down to the beach and slept under the stairs for the night, his dreams telling him, _He's at Hogwarts, he's at Hogwarts._

* * *

><p>Black slumped under the rocks on the beach. <em>Maybe I can change back, he<em> considered. _No, too risky. I'll sleep as a dog_. Night came and went, with an inky black dog – who could use a wash – sleeping under the constellation he was named for. Black was entirely unaware of his surroundings for the journey had tired him out, physically and mentally. The sun came up, flowing his hide-away with pale yellow light. Black slowly blinked his eyes and raised his head. _Today I will get a wand._

* * *

><p>Up at the cottage, little Rosie bounced impatiently on her piano bench. "Mummy, is the doggie gonna be okay?"<p>

"Yes, Rosie dear, now practice your piano," her mother sighed.

"Can I go down to the beach first, Mummy?" Rosie pleaded.

"No, you must practice first. When you finish, you may go. Mr. Lupin is coming over tonight; surely he'll want to hear what you have learned."

"But what if he wants a seashell instead?" Rosie cleverly (to her credit) stated.

"He lives by the sea, too, Rosie. We aren't the only family in this town," her mother, exasperated, argued.

"Oh please? PLEASE MUMMY!" begged Rosie. Her mother, fed up, sent her away for some peace and quiet. Rosie dashed out of the cottage, running fast down the path, her pigtails flying behind her.

"I'm free!" she squealed joyfully.

Black's ears perked up. _Maybe she has more food._ Rosie skipped up and down the waterline, not daring to get her shoes wet. Suddenly, she stopped and stood stock still. If one were to look upon her face, one would see the look of sudden brilliance or inspiration. "I'm going to take my shoes off and run in the water!" she announced to no one. Rosie streaked through little waves, never going above her knees, which wasn't very far.

* * *

><p>Rosie's mother was washing the dishes, awaiting the <em>Daily<em> _Prophet_. It usually arrives when her husband leaves for work, but today it was very late. 8:30, the clock read. She sighed and turned on the radio. They were playing an old song, "Where Wild Gillyweed Grows". It was her favorite song. She started to hum along. The broadcaster ended the song suddenly.

"We have just received breaking news," the broadcaster stated. "Sirius Black, convicted of the murder of twelve people and being right – hand man of You – Know – Who, has escaped from Azkaban. The Minister is warning people to keep children close and always watch your back. Black is ruthless. He has murdered once and will do it again. We have also received news that the _Prophet_ is sending their papers late, due to the amount of pressure to cover this story."

The lady had broken the plate she was drying.

* * *

><p>"Rosie!" the lady screeched as she ran the down the rocky path. "Rosie! Rose Caroline Mannith! Rose!"<p>

Rosie stopped her romping in the water. She heard someone calling her name. She wandered very far from the path, and was quite a ways away from where she should be. She saw a lady start running really far away. The lady seemed to be calling her name, but Rosie stood where she was. As the lady ran closer, Rosie realized that is was her mother. "Mummy?"

"Rosie? Rose!" her mother called as she sprinted closer. She swept her daughter into her arms. "Rosie, Rosie, Rosie. Why did ever let you out of my sight?"


	2. Chapter 2: New Identity

**WARNING ~ one swear word in this chapter**

Alfred Braxton

Chapter 2: New Identity

"Mummy, Mummy, what's wrong?" Rosie asked as her mother kissed her head repeatedly. "Mummy?"

"A very mean man named Sirius Black is hiding and he could be anywhere," her mother told her daughter.

Black's ears perked up from behind the rock. _So I've gone public, _he thought. Slowly, the black dog slinked up to the path. _She might've left her wand at the house. _Once Black was out of sight, he sprinted up the hill, leaving the lady to coo over her daughter. _I've got my chance! I'm gonna make it! I'm gonna do it!_

The cottage came into view as he rounded the corner. Not only will a wand be there, but food and water. _Water,_ he thought. The back door was thrown open. Black walked slowly into it, not believing his luck. And there it was, sitting atop a counter, the wood glistening in the morning light. Black took the wand into his mouth. _I'll come back for food later,_ he thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Black walked across the deserted street. <em>People must have heard<em>, he thought. It was a small town, just a couple roads and everything in sight. He could see a forest a little ways away. He broke into a little trot towards the foliage, exhaustion wearing into his muscles. Azkaban really takes a toll on your health. The green shelter was becoming more detailed as he drew closer. The sun above was gaining heat, and it wore heavily into his back._ Sleep_, he thought.

The green leaves of the trees rustled in the breeze. The soft, cool dirt beneath Black's paws was a pleasant change from the rough rock of the road and the coarse sand on the beach. The trees provided shade and protection. Black desired to lay his shaggy head down and sleep for eternity, but he must keep moving on. _Let's go_, he told himself. He stumbled deeper into the forest, only to feel like he was going around in circles. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he collapsed under a bush, curled around the stolen wand. Luckily for him, the wand was very common looking. No special markings or knobs, with a shiny, standard brown polish. Yes, Black was lucky.

* * *

><p>The lady and Rosie walked up the path on the side of the hill. The lady kept a tight hold on her daughter, severally scared of what could have happened. "Mummy, when is Mr. Lupin coming over?" Rosie asked.<p>

"At dinner, Rosie, you know this."

"Oh…" Rosie trailed off as she looked around. She has been on this path a hundred times, but she could always find something new. The only exception was today. Everything was exceedingly boring. All Rosie could do was pull her mother faster up the hill, hoping that she will be able to find something to do in the house.

"Oh my!" the lady cried as they came into view of the house. "I didn't shut the doors. Silly me. Rosie, dear, go practice your piano."

Rosie shrugged and sat at the piano. She placed her fingers on the keys and stared blankly out the window. "Mummy, do you think the doggie is okay?"

"Sure Rosie," her mother said distantly, looking around like she lost something. "Rosie, did you take my wand?"

"No."

"Don't lie to me, Rose Caroline," her commanded.

"I didn't take it!"

"Then where could it have gone?" her mother wondered out loud.

* * *

><p>Black woke to the sound of footfall right outside his bush. He peered under the leaves. There were two pairs of legs, one with worn out, tan colored pants and beaten up shoes and the other with black, shiny robes and even blacker boots.<p>

"Where are we going?" said a cold but familiar voice.

"My house, Severus," a familiar and warm voice said.

_Snape!_ Black thought. _That goddamned greasy bat! What could he want here?_

"Do not call me Severus like I am your friend, Lupin," Snape sneered. "I am only here on Dumbledore's orders."

_Lupin?_ Black thought. _Lupin…Remus…MOONY!_

"I am only being cordial, but if you prefer me to call you by your surname, I will," Lupin stated. Snape must have grunted or nodded in reply, for Lupin continued, "Snape, why has Dumbledore sent you?"

Black changed positions from under the bush, which caused rustling of leaves.

"What is in this forest, Lupin?" Snape asked disdainfully.

"Probably some squirrel, nothing to worry about," Lupin shrugged, or Black supposed he shrugged, having known Lupin for quite some time. "There is nothing in this forest to be afraid of."

"Except you," Snape sneered. He tends to do that a lot. They were moving farther away. Black tried to follow them by slinking through the underbrush but this caused a lot of noise. "What was that?"

"Again, probably a squirrel or some innocent woodland creature. Now, back to Dumbledore," Lupin said.

"Yes, well…" and they were out of earshot. Black sat there, fuming inside. _Dumbledore wants something with Moony, but he sends Snape to get it? What could Moony have that good old Dumbles wants? And why Snape? _

Black laid his head down to rest, his thoughts racing around his head. One in particular kept coming to his attention. _What are you going to do with the wand?_

He picked up the object in question and ventured onto the trail Snape and Lupin had been talking on shortly before. He hoped that they wouldn't decide to walk back to the town, for surely Lupin would recognize Black in his animagus form after many a full moon. Black took a deep breath. He didn't know what he was looking for, but had a feeling that he would know when he found it. Black walked with his head down and his paws dragging the dirt. His stomach growled and hunger gnawed at it. It hasd been a lifetime since his last, home cooked meal. It had been a lifetime since he has seen one of his friends. And now they all thought him a murderer. _The only way to be free, _he thought, _was to be someone else._

* * *

><p>"Lupin," Severus began, "Dumbledore is in need of a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and for some reason, he thinks that you are the right person for the job, even in recent events."<p>

"Recent events meaning the escape of Sirius Black?" Lupin asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Yes."

"Well I assure you, Snape; I won't help Black into the castle, or do anything of that sort. But I don't believe I am the right teacher for Hogwarts because of my…well, you know," Lupin declined.

"Dumbledore thought you would say something like that, and against my better judgment, he says that many precautions will take place and that he sincerely wants you as a teacher. Funny, isn't it?" Snape mocked.

Lupin felt the slight sting of the insult. He took a deep breath to collect himself, and said, "Well, in that case, I see no reason to refuse the job offer. How will I get to Hogwarts?"

"You can arrive by train, with all the other riff-raff," Snape sneered.

"It will be a pleasure working with you," Lupin stated with a cold undertone. Snape got up to leave. He gave Lupin on last look of contempt, and left without another word.

* * *

><p>Black turned quickly off the trail following his instinct. Something told him to go this way. No sooner than five minutes traveling through the foliage, he heard a bubbling creek. He dropped the wand and lapped up the cool water. His paws massaged the mud beneath them. He dived in, rolling around, drinking, and barking with glee. He felt like a new person, and was ready to venture on. He picked up the wand, looked around, and begun to walk through the creek.<p>

* * *

><p>"Mummy can I-" Rosie began.<p>

"No Rosie!" her mother exclaimed. "You are not allowed out of this house!"

"Mummy! I didn't do anything wrong!" Rosie protested.

"I know, but Rosie, it is not safe out there," the lady explained gently. Rosie didn't fully understand what was going on, but she knew that she wouldn't be allowed outside. So she did what every six – year – old does, she pouted. The clock struck eleven. "Rosie, are you sure you didn't take my wand?"

* * *

><p>Black was walking some ways before the creek sut of abrutely. He came to a little waterfall. He was at the top, and instinct told him to go to the bottom. He peered over the top. <em>It doesn't look that far<em>, he thought. So he jumped. He hit the muddy bottom with enough room to swim around. Black put his disheveled head above the water, only for it to be bombarded by the waterfall above. He swam a ways away. It was much deeper there. Black shook the water out of his hair and looked at his surroundings. He looked back at the little waterfall, and something seemed off about it. He didn't know for sure what it was, but he swam towards it anyway. He swam through the water and a little bit farther before he realized that the waterfall stopped. Comprehension dawned on his face.

He was in a cave.

* * *

><p>Lupin sat back in his chair. It was lunchtime, but he had no appetite. An old acquaintance had stopped by, giving him good news with bad tone. Snape was never one for Marauders; goodness knows why Dumbledore sent him. Lupin wondered whether or not Snape would accept an apology from him. <em>He wouldn't, <em>Lupin decided.

He got up for a walk. He closed the blinds, locked the back door, locked the front door, checked for his wand, and he was ready to go. One could never be too careful in troubled times. He was strolling on the shaded trail, thinking about his new lesson plans, when an elegantly dressed man stepped in front of him.

* * *

><p>Black changed back to his human form and stretched out his legs. Black said in a hoarse voice, "I'm free!" He laughed. "But now to work…"<p>

Black conjured up a pair of scissors and a mirror. He began to roughly chop his long, tangled locks off. His face was intent on making his hair presentable. Once he got his hair at a much shorter length, he tried to cut more neatly and more closely to his head. After that, he changed the scissors to a razor and shaved the beard he acquired during his twelve-year imprisonment. "Well, Sirius, you clean up nicely. No what about those rags you are wearing," Black said to himself. Through much Transfiguration and determination, a new man stepped out from the waterfall.

"Remember, be charming, polite, aristocratic, use your manners, be kind, no jokes, always have a smile," he told himself as he walked through the woods he once ran through on four legs. He stepped on the trail, brushed off the leaves and twigs, and turned, for he heard another person on the trail. It was Lupin.

"Hello," Black called out. "My name is Alfred Braxton."


	3. Chapter 3: Colleen

**Alrighty, there is some French in here from Google Translate, so if it is incorrect, let it be known that it is from Google. Sorry for the wait, I've been busy.**

Chapter 3:

New Identity

This elegantly dressed man, this Alfred Braxton had a familiar face, a face Lupin couldn't place, but he was sure that he had seen this obviously rich man somewhere else. "Remus Lupin," Lupin greeted, extending a hand to Braxton. "You seem lost."

"You are very observant, Mo- Mr. Lupin," Braxton said, his grey eyes sparkling with a joke only he seemed to know. "I was taking a walk in these lovely woods your village has and took a wrong turn. Why don't you walk with me, and perhaps show me the way out?"

"Certainly," Lupin agreed. It had been a long time since anyone has called him 'Mister'. And those grey eyes, there was something very familiar about this man. "All you really do is walk down this path for a few kilometers, and then you should be at the town entrance. It is the main one in out woods. And please, call me Remus, or even Lupin; there is no need to be so…formal."

"Of course, Moo-Remus, if that is what you prefer," Braxton said. "Call me with whatever you deem necessary."

"All right, thank you. You must be from London, by the way you talk," Lupin observed.

"Yes, yes, I grew up there, never liked it. I ran away when I was sixteen." Braxton stared ahead, his hands clasped behind his back, shoulders tall, head held high. Though Braxton was shorter than him, Braxton made Lupin feel like he was three feet tall. He walked like an aristocrat.

"Really?" Lupin asked, something else sounding familiar. _Sirius ran away at sixteen…he has grey eyes…the stutter before he said my name, as if he was going to say something else, but no,_ Lupin thought firmly. _Black wouldn't dare. This man doesn't even have the same hair color or cut._

"Remus?" Braxton asked, bringing Lupin out of his thoughts.

"Yes?"

"I asked where you were from," Braxton stated as he looked at his companion.

"Of course, I'm from, ah, the west, near Ireland. Where did you go after you ran away?" Lupin inquired.

"Oh, well, um, I – uh – went to…France," Braxton stammered.

"So you must speak French?" Lupin assumed. Braxton gave a curt nod and his comrade smiled. "Comment pouvez – vous perdre dans ces bois?"

"J'ai voyagé longtemps, et tout simplement trébuché dans vos bois d'un état de stupeur privés de sommeil." Braxton said in response. Lupin smiled again and reverted back to English.

"Well then, Braxton, do you have a place to stay?" Lupin asked.

A glint of sorrow ran through those grey eyes, but it was only there for a second. "Yes, a small, ah, area, it lies off in the distance. Nothing that special, yet," Braxton answered.

"Are you staying here for long?"

"I'll see, I was thinking about buying a house in Hogsmeade…" Braxton trailed off. Lupin's face displayed shock. Braxton laughed at the sight.

"Are you? I was offered a job at Hogwarts, perhaps we'll see each other one Saturday," Lupin smiled.

"Didn't know I was a wizard, did you?" Braxton smiled. Lupin grinned meekly and shook his head.

"I don't remember seeing you at Hogwarts, what house were you in?" Remus asked.

"Oh, well, I was homeschooled," Braxton said quickly.

"Ah."

* * *

><p>The lady sat in her kitchen, her forehead in creases. "Where could I have put it?" she murmmered.<p>

"Mummy!" Rosie shouted from the front window.

The lady sighed and went to see what her daughter wanted.

"Mummy!" Rosie shouted again.

"I'm coming, Rosie!" the lady snapped.

"Mummy! Mummy! It's Mr. Lupin, with someone else!"

The lady's forehead furrowed. "Are you sure? He wasn't coming until dinner. In fact, he told me that he wasn't coming into town until dinner."

"Yes, yes, Mummy! I'm sure. Boy, his friend looks rich," Rosie said.

"Curious…" the lady said.

* * *

><p>"Well, Braxton, here we are, the center of town," Lupin said as he stood in the middle of the quiet little village.<p>

"Thank you, Remus," Braxton said and Remus began to walk back into town. "Oh, and Remus," he called after the retreating figure.

Lupin turned around. "Yes?"

"I hope we meet again," Braxton said. His fellow nodded and returned to walking.

* * *

><p>The lady ran out to greet Lupin, having her lilac robes billow out behind her like purple clouds. "Remus!" she shouted waving her hand. His eyebrows rose in surprise. "Remus!"<p>

"Yes?" he asked.

"That, that man you were with. What was – who was he?" she asked

"He calls himself Alfred Braxton. I assume he has money, he's from London, but ran away to France in his youth."

"Well, what is his business in Fisher's Cove?" the lady asked.

"I dunno," Lupin muttered.

* * *

><p>Braxton looked around the town center for a while, finally, his eyes resting on a little restaurant painted in blue and white. It had a sign hanging off of it His stomach growled, and he finally realized how hungry he was. He mouth began salivating. He took long, confident strides towards the little building. As he pushed open the blue wooden doors, a blast of cool air met him, a relief from the hot sun. There was a little jingle playing in the background. A cute, blonde hostess sat slumped in a booth picking at her fingernails.<p>

"Oh, ah, Welcome to the Blue Cauldron Diner, seat yourself," she stuttered, surprised. Braxton looked around at the small, empty restaurant. Pictures of wizards and witches in small, third world countries were hugging and smiling, occasionally walking out of their frames. Braxton sat down in the nearest booth, running his hands through his light hair. "Here's the menu," the hostess said, handing him a laminated piece of paper. "What would you like to drink?"

"Water," he said. "A whole pitcher." Then he screwed up his face, and added as an afterthought, "Please."

The hostess nodded, hurrying into the kitchen at the back of the diner. Braxton leaned back in his seat. He searched the walls once more, finding more small, unimportant things than before. A blue dish here, a white cauldron painted on the wall there, nothing that was that imperative. The hostess came back with a pitcher of water and an empty cup. Braxton grabbed the pitcher and started to drink the clear water without pouring it into the empty glass.

"Sir?" the hostess asked. "Sir? Do you want something to eat? Or would you prefer to chug some more water?"

Braxton inhaled sharply. He was going to reply in a brash manner, but took a deep breath and answered, "Just, just give me one of everything."

"I'm sorry?" she asked, confused.

"Yeah, give me a salad," he said looking at the menu, "and some fish and chips, and one of those appetizers, and a dessert or two. Please."

"You want all…all of that?"

"Yes!" he exhaled. The hostess hurried back into the kitchen, ready to give the order to the cook. If there is a cook, Braxton thought. Perhaps she's gonna make all the food.

He was proven wrong when hostess came back out and sat down in a booth near the front. "You're food will be ready in fifteen minutes," she murmured, her feet slung onto the top of the table. She took out then Daily Prophet, and flipped to the middle of it. Sirius Black's mug shot was staring back at him. A soundless, screaming man was glaring at him in black in white. Braxton's eyes went wide at the photo.

"So, you must be traveling?" the hostess asked from behind the paper.

"W-what?"

"You aren't from around here, that's obvious," she stated. "No one dresses that fine in Fisher's Cove."

"Really?" Braxton asked.

"Yeah, so are you a business man?" she inquired.

"Um, no."

"Oh. Then, what are you?"

"I'm sorry?" asked Braxton, confused.

"What do you do? No one is just that rich," she stated.

"Oh, family money."

"Ah."

"Excuse me, Miss…"

"Forest. Janie Forest," the hostess corrected.

"Right, Miss Forest, may I see your paper?" Braxton asked politely.

Janie gave a curt nod and handed it over. Braxton began to peruse the front page, soaking in every detail. Janie picked at her nail once more, tapping her foot to the music. They continued like this for a while "So, Mister," she finally said. "What do they call you?"

"What? Oh, ah, Braxton. Alfred Braxton."

"My real name is Jane, but everyone calls me Janie. It's stuck with me since I was born. And I've lived here my whole life, but I've always been Janie to anyone I meet," she said happily. "Now that I'm out of Hogwarts, I suppose I should move to London or something, but me mam's real sick. So I'm staying here until she gets better. Or dies."

Braxton wrinkled his nose. Did he ask for her whole life story? He shook his head and get reading, giving a sort of grunt in response. Janie Forest kept on talking.

"I really want to open a big restaurant in London; it could be the talk of the town. I'd name it Firebolt Bistro after the fastest broom in the world, with pictures of brooms and Quidditch teams, and England would eat there, maybe even Ireland and Scotland would come, it would be amazing," she sighed, lost in a day dream. "What do you think, Mr. Braxton?"

"Hm?" Braxton mumbled. "Oh, right. You'd need a lot of money."

"Yeah, that's why I'm still here. If me mam dies, I'll have inherited enough money to rent out a place in Diagon Alley, though I'm not quite sure if I want it there. Maybe somewhere away from all the hustle and bustle of it."

Braxton scratched his head and looked towards the girl. She seemed lost in the reverie of "Firebolt Café" or whatever it was. Braxton thought. _Hm, she seems ambitious. It wouldn't hurt to… maybe, people would less suspect me, especially Lupin. Yes, I'll do it._

"Janie Forest," he said very business – like, "I would love to loan you enough to open this…this restaurant of yours."

"Really?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes, but I will need to see the place and have an estimate of the cost," he stated.

"Of course, sir! Oh course!" she shrieked. "Oh, um, how can I reach you?"

Braxton's eyes widened. His mind churned fast, thinking of an excuse. "What time do you open?"

"Ten," she said.

"I will be here at ten tomorrow," he said firmly.

"Perfect! Oh thank you! Thank you! Mr. Braxton, thank you!" she gushed. A bell rang from the kitchen. "That's, that's your food. Thank you!"

Janie came back with platters upon platters of food. There was a large plate, filled with clams and other goodies, another with several fish and fried potatoes, a salad with as many vegetables as you can think of, a bowl of tomato soup, and what looked to be Turkish Delight and a piece of blueberry pie. Braxton smiled and took a big spoonful of the soup, then to the Turkish Delight, stopping for half the plate of salad, and so on. Twenty minutes later, many empty plates sat in front of him, and he was smiling contently. "Thank you, Miss Forest."

"Please, call Janie," she said.

"Alright, Janie," he sighed as put down a few galleons. "I will see you tomorrow."

"Goodbye, Mr. Braxton!" she called.

* * *

><p>"Remus, what did he seem like?" the lady asked as they walked along the beach.<p>

"Very nice, well mannered, he was homeschooled," Remus replied. "And he seemed very trustworthy."

"I would like to meet him," she said.

"Really? Even considering the recent news?"

"Of course! You said that he is fine, and you could sniff out trouble faster than anyone else," she complemented.

"Except Black," Remus said, filled with remorse.

"That doesn't matter," the lady said. Remus made a move as if to comfort her. "No," she said, pushing him away. "That is behind us. I am married now with daughter. I can't keep returning to the ghosts of my past."

"He was a boyfriend! Of two years! You must feel something!" Remus exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter now! He's a monster and a traitor, and I will have nothing more to do with Sirius Black," the lady said firmly. "I feel nothing except the fear of an escaped murder."

Suddenly, a few larger rocks tumble down the path. "Oh no, I hope that isn't Rosie!" she cried out in fear.

It wasn't. It was Alfred Braxton, stumbling his way down the path for a glimpse of the sea. The fair haired man raised his hand in an apologetic way, as if he was sorry for tripping down and sending rocks rolling.

"Is that him?" the lady whispered, her voice barely audible. Remus nodded. She stepped forward, confidently raising her hands and waving them. "Hello!" she called out. "You must be the traveler."

The lady neared him. She was strikingly familiar. Her shimmering brown hair, her smooth, porcelain skin, her blue eyes, her delicate hands, it all brought back a distant memory. Braxton smiled. He told her yes, and his name, not believing his eyes.

"And what is your name?" he asked.

"Colleen Miller," she said.

* * *

><p>"Colleen," Braxton whispered, the name tasting sweet as honey on his lips. "Colleen," he said a bit more loudly, "my name is Alfred. Alfred Braxton."<p>

"Nice to meet you, Alfred," she said holding out her hand for a handshake. Braxton took it gently, feeling the softness of her skin. He bent down to kiss it and she blushed. Lupin cleared his throat behind them.

"I'm sorry," Braxton said smoothly," Remus didn't tell me he had such a beautiful wife."

Both Colleen and Lupin blushed and quickly muttered their "oh no's" and "not at all's". Colleen placed her hands across her heart. "Remus and I are just friends," she said quickly and sheepishly, "I am married though, my husband's name if John. We have daughter, Rosie."

"That's a beautiful name," Braxton said.

Colleen blushed and muttered her thanks. The three stood in silence for a while, Lupin shifting his feet in the sand uncomfortably, Colleen and Braxton staring at each other, Colleen searching those grey eyes for there was something, _something_ so familiar, the way they catch the noon sun and sparkle with some private joke, and Braxton looking at the beautiful face he never thought he'd see again. "Alfred," Colleen began, "would you like to have dinner with us tonight at six? Remus, my husband, and Rosie will be there."

"Of course," Braxton said definitely. "Where will this dinner be?"

"At the small cottage to the right of the path leading from here to the top of the cliff," she said, gesturing to the narrow passage. Braxton smiled, he knew just the place.

* * *

><p>The Miller's kitchen was a mess. Colleen had officially lost her wand, and had to do everything by hand, something that she hadn't done since she was girl and her mother was mad at her.<p>

There was flour on the flour and counter, the dishes were dirty, there wasn't enough soap, and the radio was broken by a mischievous six year – old with her first taste of magic and the family owl. "Rosie!" she shouted. "Rosie! Go run to the store and get some soap!" Colleen shouted. She looked around her kitchen. "Buy some tomato sauce too!" she added. She reached for her and, only to remember that it wasn't there. "Rosie!" she called out, only to find that she had already left.

Colleen sighed. She took out a rag and began to scrub, wash, and wipe off the surfaces of her kitchen. The clock read five forty – five. She ran her hand through her hair. The front door opened and her husband walked through the door.

"John?" she called out. John walked into the kitchen, and then took a step back in shock. "John, I misplaced my wand. Could you clean this?"

"Sure, sure, Colleen. But how do you misplace your wand?" he asked aghast.

"I'm sorry John. Maybe try summoning it," Colleen suggested. He did that, nothing came up.

"Well, wait for a few days, and then if it doesn't show up, we'll go to Ollivander's," John advised. Colleen nodded. Just then, Rosie came bursting through the doors, holding a jar of tomato sauce, soap, and Lupin and Braxton.

"Hello Colleen," Braxton greeted. He looked over to her husband, who smiled and nodded. "This must be your husband."

"Yeah, this is John," Colleen said, crossing her arms. "Ah, John, this is Alfred Braxton, he's new in town. I invited him to dinner."

John looked from Colleen to Braxton, then back at Colleen. "Hello Alfred."

The two fair haired men shook hands. "Well," said Colleen, "you boys sit down and Rosie and I will finish dinner."


	4. Chapter 4: Dinner Party

**For anyone who reads this: Please review, give me suggestions, give me criticism, give me praise. I'll take anything, even flames. **

Colleen Miller set one last basket of rolls on the table and finally sat down. Her husband sent her wary looks across the table, and these did not go unnoticed by the stranger.

"So, John," Braxton began, "what is it that you do?"

"Oh, I work in Flourish and Blotts, in Diagon Alley. What is it that YOU do?" John shot back. He had a bad feeling about this stranger and was determined to be rude and make it clear that this "Alfred Braxton" was not to be welcomed back.

"I am a business man," Braxton said quietly. He knew that John Miller did not like him for whatever reason. _But,_ Braxton thought, _why not act cordial and polite, just to spite the poor bloke?_

"What sort of business?"

"I haven't really decided," Braxton said with a sly smile, his eyes down on his plate, and his hand on his wine glass.

"So really, you're unemployed?" John sneered.

"It doesn't matter much, I have a large account at Gringotts," Braxton said with a smug smile. He took a sip of wine.

Colleen glared daggers at her husband. She didn't know what has gotten into him. Normally, he was kind, affable, and very mature. Now he was acting like a two year old that didn't get his way. She cleared her throat.

"So, how would anyone like dessert?" she asked very quickly and loudly.

"Mummy, you said that I wasn't allowed dessert 'cause I get too hyper," Rosie said, slightly bouncing in her seat.

"Yes, I know. I wasn't planning on giving you any," Colleen smirked. Rosie sat back with a pouty face and cross her arms. The men chuckled around the table.

Braxton rose from the table. "I'm sorry I will be missing out on a what I'm sure is a delicious dessert, but I must return home. It was nice meeting you John," he ended with a tip of his head in the direction of John Miller.

Colleen started to protest but her husband silenced her. "Goodbye," John said in a curt voice.

* * *

><p>A black dog with a stick in its mouth trotted through the dark woods' undergrowth. Every so often, stars would shine through the leaves. When this would happen, the dog would stop and look up at them. It seemed as if the dog was stargazing. The dog walked with his nose to the ground, sniffing out a trail. Sometimes he would stop and look around as if he was deciding which way to take. After a good portion of an hour, the dog stopped at a creek. He dipped a paw in then recoiled quickly. The water was cold. The dog walked along the creek, growing slower with fatigue as the night progressed. There was no moon that night, making the sky very dark even though the stars could be seen twinkling in the distance.<p>

Finally, the dog stopped at a small waterfall. It leapt through the waterfall and into a small cave behind it. It dropped the stick. The cave was damp and smelly, but it would do. The dog transformed into a human with ornate clothes, who waved picked up the stick and waved it a few times. The human's short blonde hair changed to matted, dark hair and his clothes to tattered prisoners robes. A small mattress and blanket appeared also. The human put the stick under the mattress and fell onto his bed, drawing his blanket over his head. He was asleep within minutes.

* * *

><p>Soon after Braxton left, conversation at the Miller's table quickly turned to the conversation that witches and wizards had across the nation that night. "Have you heard about Sirius Black, John?" Remus asked.<p>

"No," John replied.

"Rosie, bed, now," Colleen demanded. After a few protests, Rosie stomped to her room and was asleep in minutes. "He escaped. Sirius Black. He's gone."

"What?" John exclaimed. "Colleen, what are you saying?"

"She's right, John," Remus said. "He's gone and the Ministry thinks he's after Harry Potter."

"Oh Merlin," John gasped.

* * *

><p>Alfred Braxton ran across the village square and stopped in front of a blue building. He was panting. A ways away, he heard a large "POP" and cursed himself. "Why didn't I just Apparate?" he berated himself.<p>

"Mister?" a young voice said.

"What? What in Merlin-" Braxton roared, only to stop from continuing when he saw a small familiar face peeking out from the Blue Cauldron. "Oh, Rosie, hi ya…"

"Mr. Braxton?" she said, her eyes welling up. "Why did you yell?"

"No, no reason, I'm just a bit on edge, that's all, come dear, don't cry," Braxton attempted to soothe.

There was some clanking inside the diner, and soon Janie appeared at the door, tugging the sobbing girl inside. "Rosie!" she scolded. "Don't cry!"

Braxton wriggled in the building. He cleared his throat. Rosie cried harder. Janie tried in vain to make her stop. He cleared his throat again, this time louder.

"Do you want me to take you back to your mummy? Is that is?" Janie tried.

"Noooooo! I" – sob –" just want" – sob – "my" – hiccup –" blankey!" Rosie cried.

Braxton did a little awkward shuffle in the background, clearly uncomfortable. After a few more minutes, Janie grunted frustratedly and grabbed the sobbing child's hand. She swung the door open and pulled Rosie behind her calling out "Aunt Colleen! AUNT COLLEEN!"

Braxton sat down awkwardly in one of the booths. A few minutes later, Janie returned looking rather frazzled.

"Sorry about that," she said, a smile worming its way onto her face. "My little cousin can get a little emotional."

"Wait- Rosie's your cousin?"

"Why?" Janie asked. "Do you know her? 'Cause if you do, I am terribly sorry. She is a right pain, that one."

"I think she is adorable," Braxton stated.

"Oh," Janie said, faltering a bit, "well, let's get down the business then." Braxton nodded, studying the face of Janie.

"Well, I should probably explain more of my idea," Janie said. "I want to open up a restaurant in Diagon Alley, or really anywhere, you know, as long as wizards can get to it. It will be painted red on the outside with a gold door. And a big sign will read "Firebolt Bistro" on the front and –"

Braxton interrupted her. "Why 'Firebolt'?" he asked. "It sounds more like a broom than a bistro."

"Mr. Braxton, sir, where have you been? It's only the newest broom on the market! It's the fastest broom ever made! All of England and Ireland has them!" Janie exclaimed.

"The whole countries? Or the teams?" Braxton asked, clearly confused.

"The Quidditch teams! The broom is way too expensive for the every with and wizard in the country to own one!"Janie laughed.

Braxton put his head into hands.

"Well, I've actually got a space picked out in Diagon Alley, we could go see it, how about it?" Janie asked excitedly.

"I'll have to visit Gringotts first," Braxton mumbled.

* * *

><p>Braxton pointed his wand subtly at the goblin. "<em>Imperio<em>," he whispered. The golbin immediatly left and motioned for Braxton to follow him. As they rode the cart to the very pitts of Gringotts, Braxton got increasingly nervous. There came a roaring waterfull ahead. "Wh-what is that?" he asked.

"Theives Downfall, it erases all charms and enchantments," the goblin stated. Braxton's eyes went wide.


	5. Chapter 5: Gringotts

Chapter 5: Gringotts

Braxton immediately removed the Imperious curse on the goblin. "What – who are you? How-?" the goblin managed before Braxton jumped out of the cart and the goblin went under the waterfall. The cart rocked and the goblin hit his head. Braxton smacked the tracks hard and heard a crunching noise around his face and ribs. The tracks consisted of two thin, golden bars and a slightly larger and flatter golden bar – about a foot length –mad the bottom. He curled himself around the thin tracks in attempt to keep from falling. He nearly failed. The blood from his face made it slippery to hold onto. He uncurled himself enough for his grip to lose its hold on the bar. He dangled from the bottom wire on the track. Using tremendous strength, he pulled himself up into a safer position. The goblin must have been far away by now. Braxton slowly extracted his wand and muttered some healing charms.

He got up, waved his wand over him one more time, and walked carefully down the tracks.

* * *

><p>Janie Forest tapped her foot impatiently outside of Flourish and Blotts. She was supposed to wait for Braxton to go to Gringotts and decided to visit her uncle. When she told her uncle that she was with Alfred Braxton, he nearly screamed at her for being "foolish" and trusting "a total stranger". It was her only way out of Fisher's Cove, what could she do? It was either this, or spending her whole life serving at the Blue Cauldron using her meager inheritance to pay off her mother's medical bills.<p>

Someone tapped her shoulder. "Janie?" a deep voice asked. She jumped and let a loud squeal past her lips. Upon turning around, she realized the man she was waiting for was right behind her.

"Sincerest apologies." Braxton easily replied as he shouldered his way past her. Janie just stood there studying the back of his expensive clothing.

"Why do you have blood on your clothes?" Janie asked curiously.

"Oh, well, er, I fell. Yes. I feel. On my face. Marble hurts. Ouch," Braxton said nervously.

Janie nodded; but the blood was on the back of his clothes…

**~Fifteen Minutes Later~**

Braxton strolled around the empty room. "You – you want this place?" he asked doubtfully. It was a three story building about twenty minutes away from Diagon Alley. "I understand that the kitchen is very nice, but the main room is small. And the bar is half the size of a normal one! Really, you could find a better place. And the location, it's not even in Diagon Alley!"

"Mr. Braxton, where is it that you were before yesterday?" Janie asked on the spot.

"Oh…what was it?...oh, France, yeah, I guess," Braxton stammered.

Janie's eyes narrowed._ He always seems to think of an answer on the spot of any personal question…NO! Don't listen to what Uncle John says! He could be Sirius Black, for all I care. I need the loan_, she thought. _And the blood on the back of his clothes…_

"Do you like it?" the owner, named Sal, who had been showing them around asked.

"How much?" Janie asked.

He named his price in Euros. "What's this Die-a-gone Alley you were talking about?"

"Just…erm..a…"Janie stuttered, looking for a good excuse.

"It's a little street our family nicknamed after a phrase my good old cousin used to say: Dead and Gone. We are quite fond of it," Braxton said, covering up the rather lax use of wizard terminology.

"I'll get the money to you, when can we make it official?" Janie asked.

"Next week, Tuesday, I'm good for noon," Sal said.

"Okay, here, next Tuesday at noon. Sounds good," Janie chipperly said.

As she and Braxton were leaving, Sal pulled Janie back a little. "Next time, do you have to bring little Mister Fuddy-Duddy?" he asked. Janie chuckled, but Sal looked serious.

"We'll see," she whispered back.

* * *

><p>In Fisher's Cove, Rosie was playing in her front lawn with a long tree branch while her mother sat just inside the door with her old, grey robes on. She flipped through pages of an old photo album. There were pictures of her and a dark haired, handsome man. Sometimes they were alone, sometimes they were with a sandy haired man or a couple. Every once in a while, a little baby boy accompanied them in the pictures. She almost cried. She was never that close with his friends, but she loved him, she loved Sirius Black. Sometimes, she thought that she would marry him, and the little baby in the pictures would be her godson. Twelve years ago, that could have happened.<p>

But that was twelve years ago.


	6. Chapter 6: Eyes

**I'd like to give a shout out to my beta and close, personal persona(yes I know that means person in Spanish. She is my personal person), ****Fight or Flee****. She used to be LovelyLuv14, then Mz. Padfoot14, maybe something else after that. I call her crazy. She fixed all of my spelling and grammar mistakes because today my fingers decided to constantly spaz out today.**

Chapter 6: Eyes

Remus Lupin looked over his lesson plans one last time. Everything seemed prepared. He leaned back in his chair and took a sip of tea. _Harry would be thirteen in a month or so_, he thought to himself. He wondered if Harry looked like James, if his aunt and uncle treated him well. If his eyes still looked exactly like Lily's, or if he knew he had a godfather.

Lupin leaned his graying head in his hand. Tears pricked at the back of his eyes. _Sirius_, he thought, _Sirius, why did you have to do this? To betray us? You said you hated your family, that you hated their values! And you killed Peter, poor Peter, whom you knew who couldn't defend himself as well as you could! And you left sweet, innocent Harry an orphan. You were his godfather! _

Lupin wiped a tear from his eye. He could remember the day Black told him that Lily and James had announced who Harry's godfather was. Black had looked so proud, so happy, with a smile so large and infectious that you couldn't help smile yourself.

**~Flashback~**

Remus sat down on a chair is his rather small apartment he shared with his two best friends, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. His other friend, James Potter, had a wife, a kid, a good house, a fantastic job, the whole shabang. Remus struck up a conversation with Peter, who had become rather quiet and reclusive. Most people thought that Peter was naturally like that, but as all people who are friends with shy people know, Peter was a very talkative person if you took the time to get to know him.

Sirius burst through the door, with a grin that stretched from ear to ear. "Moony! Wormtail!" he shouted, using their old nicknames. "Guess what!"

"What is it, Padfoot?" Remus asked with a laugh. His friend always radiated emotion, be it good or bad.

"Harry's godfather. Prongs and Lily talked about it today with me and – and they asked me to be his!"Sirius said, not speaking clearly or using complete sentences.

"His what, Padfoot?" Peter asked.

"His godfather! Me, they want me, Sirius Black, to be his godfather!" Sirius shouted gleefully.

Remus chuckled. "You honestly didn't see this coming? You and Prongs have been best friends for ten years. I'd be rather surprised if they didn't ask you to be his godfather," he said. Ever since Harry had been born, Sirius had talked about him as if Harry was his own son. Sometimes Remus thought that Sirius held Harry more than James.

"It's still surprising, you know Lily thinks I'm irresponsible," Sirius said, his smile never leaving his face.

"You must be proud," Peter said.

**~End Flashback~**

Lupin threw his cup at the wall. The tea splashed everywhere and the broken ceramic pieces lay scattered on the floor. Black ruined everything. He was so happy, so at peace with the Gryffindors. Why'd he have to betray them? "Why'd you do it, Sirius? Why'd you do it?" he said softly.

* * *

><p>Colleen Miller kissed her husband goodbye. It had been three days since Janie had gone to Diagon Alley and he was still furious. Colleen didn't understand why John disliked Braxton. He was such a gentleman, and so cordial. There was a sudden bang from somewhere in the kitchen.<p>

"Rosie!" she shouted. It turned out the seven year-old had gotten in her potions ingredients and somehow made one of them catch fire. "Rosie!" her mother groaned, stomping out the little flame. Rose Caroline Miller had certainly gotten used to accidental magic. Colleen thought they should change the name, for most seven year olds learn to use magic "accidentally" to annoy their mothers. That is what Colleen's mother used to say about her.

There was a knock on the door. "Rosie, clean this up," Colleen said. She stood and began to walk to the door.

"But how, Mummy? I can't reach the wash rags or soap, and I don't got a wand like you, and this stuff is sticky," Rosie said, with her big brown eyes all innocent.

It was that statement that made Colleen wonder how her mother used to deal with her sister and her.

The knock came again. "Oh just leave it, Rose, I'll get to it soon enough. Now go wash up." Aggravatingly for Colleen, Rosie had bolted out of the back door before Colleen told her to wash up, probably down to the ocean. Colleen finally got to the door, wearing her old robes covered in slimy green stuff, no makeup, and messy hair. She prayed it was just Janie or her sister.

It was Alfred Braxton, in all his rich finery. Now Colleen really wished that she looked less like a housewife and more like rich pureblood from London.

"Hello, Colleen, I hope I didn't catch you at a busy time, but as I don't really know anyone here that well and am not in possession of an owl, I was hoping to ask you a few things about current events that have happened while I was hiatus. While I lived in France, I took a break from all the news and lost track of the time, well, er, years, actually," he said in a rush. Colleen smiled and laughed a bit as a blush spread through his freshly shaven cheeks.

"I'll say," she said. "Whatever you were doing must have been engaging to be completely out of society for…for how many years?"

"Twelve," Braxton supplied.

"Twelve years, wow. Well, then, do you know about the Potters?" she asked. Braxton's face paled and his sparkling eyes became saddened.

"Yes, I know of the Potters. Poor little Harry, left as an orphan," he said solemnly.

"And how he did the world a great favor and rid it of You-Know-Who?" Colleen asked.

"Is that all you think about? He lost his parents, for Merlin's sake, and had to live with…well…do you know who he lives with?"

"His aunt and uncle, and I'll bet they are right pleased to have such a talented nephew."

Braxton snorted. "Well, then, I know about the Potters."

"Yes, and three days after Sirius Black blew up a street full of Muggles and  
>Peter Pettigrew. He was carted off the Azkaban not one hour after, laughing like a madman," Colleen said with contempt in her voice. It looked as if Sirius Black laughing had personally offended. She looked at Braxton. He was pale and looked like he would be sick, but his eyes now were not sad, but angry.<p>

"Al-Alfred? Are you alright?" she asked, placing her hand on his forearm gently, having her brown eyes stare into his stormy grey eyes. She noticed something, now, when he first came over his hair was dirty blonde, but now it was a tad darker. He put his large hand on her shoulder, captivated by her chocolate eyes.

_Was it worth it?_ He kept asking himself this when they were talking about Harry Potter. _Yes, _he thought_, it was worth it, anything to see her like this again._

"Colleen," he whispered, "love, call me Al."

"Al," she whispered back. Braxton leaned closer to her; their faces nearly touching and their breath intertwining. Colleen leaned up to him, her lips barely brushing his, and he returned the kiss with ferociousness than she expected. It was as if he had been waiting to kiss her for a decade. His lips tasted similar, like wood smoke and chestnuts, though he smelled of expensive cologne.

They broke apart. "I'm...I'm sorry, I must…I must go," he said quickly.

"Goodbye, Al," she said softly to herself. The front door slammed shut. Braxton was walking fast to the woods.

* * *

><p>Black sat huddled in his cave. The wand he had stolen from the witch lay beside him. His lank hair caught itself in tangles around his head. The makeshift bed that Black had conjured up was beginning to attract flies, and so was he. Black was cold, wet, grumpy, smelly, and dirty. "This is no better than Azkaban," he muttered. He tried to stand where he was, but hit his head on the low ceiling. Grumbling, he crawled closer to the opening where there was more light and more room. He reached for the wand, only to realize it wasn't there. For a quick second, he panicked, then remembered he had left it near the bed. After he retrieved it, he conjured up a mirror, a comb, and soap.<p>

"Thank Merlin for Minnie's Transfiguration lessons," he said, using his old nickname for the professor. The waterfall that masked the entrance to his cave was roaring. Black disrobed, hoping he was as deep in the woods as he thought, and stepped under the waterfall. The water was very cold and almost too refreshing. He worked the soap and comb through his tangled hair, massaging his scalp. It was as good as a bath as he was going to get.

After scrubbing down a good portion of his body, he stepped back in the cave, picked up his prison robes, and washed those under the waterfall. He pulled his mattress up from the darkest part, stripped it of its sheets and anything useful, and actually walked outside. If anyone where to walk through this part of the forest, though the odds are against that they would, they would come across a strange sight: a naked convict wanted for murder pulling apart what seems like a canvas bag filled with moss and leaves and washing it's sheets on the bank of the creek that many do not know of. Black, never really having much sense, thought he rather enjoyed the sunlight and, having been deprived of its warmth for so long, decided to lay out on top of a rock that was near the creek and dry himself, his robes, and his sheets.

He lay here for a few hours or so, falling asleep every so often. At this point one must think that Sirius Black is perhaps the most idiotic person in the world. Anyone could have walked up on him, killed him, or turned him back in. Merlin knows that anyone who stumbled across him would be too freaked out to do anything but run home and drink a large firewhiskey.

Finally, as the sun was beginning to set behind the trees, Black thankfully dressed himself and threw his sheets inside the cave. "He lives with his aunt and uncle," he said to himself, thinking of about all of Harry's possible relatives. His parents – dead. James had no siblings nor did his parents that Black could remember, and Mr. and Mrs. Potter had died a few years before James and Lily. Everything he heard of Lily was that her mother died of a Muggle disease called cancer when she was 15, and her father soon after she learned that she was pregnant. She did have a sister though. What was her name? Penelope? Petal? Ah, yes, it was Petunia.

Black didn't actually know where she lived, so he just thought to himself:_ Wherever Petunia Evans lives, wherever Petunia Evens lives, wherever Petunia Evans lives_. When he tried apparating, it didn't work. Then he remembered Lily complaining about the elephant her sister married. Dursely, that's it! _Wherever Petunia Dursely lives, wherever Petunia Dursely lives, wherever Petunia Dursely lives,_ he thought. There was a crack and he landed right in front of Number 4, Privet Drive. He quickly changed to his Animagus form and ran towards the bushes. Hopefully nobody - muggles and wizards alike - saw him. A car turned onto Privet Drive and pulled into Number Four's driveway. Out stepped a whale-like man and a woman–like whale with dogs yipping at her feet. One of the dogs came running at the bush. Then Black realized something. He left the wand in the middle of the yard.

Being the dauntless risk taker he was, he ran at the dog, who was getting ready to attack him, then past it, grabbed the wand, and ran towards the park. All with the she-whale swinging an umbrella at him. He came to a bush in the park curled up and slept. The sun set and rose again, and Black sniffed the air. The smell was unusual to him. Black buried the wand. He decided that before going back to Fisher's Cove, he'd explore a little bit. And a little bit meant creeping slowly up to Number Four and seeing if he could spot Harry. For the next three days he did this. The fourth day and the fourth night of being there, Black lay down in his spot at the bushes. Just right before he fell asleep, a young man with messy black hair came pounding up the sidewalk. Black jumped up and crept out of the bushes.

_Could it be?_ he thought. The boy looked about twelve or thirteen years old, with messy, jet black hair and round glasses perched on his nose. And his eyes, his eyes were the most brilliant green that ever existed. _Harry!_ he thought. Harry turned around, only to find a giant black dog staring at him. He stumbled backwards. His right hand flew out and the Knight Bus came rushing by. Black remembered taking that to the Potter's house after running away from the awful Blacks. He stalked back into the bush, disappointed that he had lost sight of his godson.


	7. Chapter 7: New Home

**Thanks to all who review! And sorry for the late update!**

Chapter 7: New Home

Lupin strolled through the forest trails. He had just received an owl from Colleen saying that she needed to talk to him urgently. He sighed. Sometimes dealing with all of Colleen's problems was like talking to Sirius Black on a good day. But no, he mustn't think of Black right now, not today.

Colleen was pacing anxiously in the clearing before the woods that doubled as the town square. "Finally!" she shouted, relieved at the presence of the shabby professor. "Remus, let's go down to the beach. This should be in private."

"Colleen, mind to tell me what the devil is wrong with you?" Lupin asked.

"I made a horrible, horrible mistake. But let's not talk about it here, where anybody could overhear," she said pulling him towards the path that leads to the shore.

"Colleen! What could you possibly do?" Lupin exclaimed. He stumbled along the rocky path as Colleen pulled his arm down to the shore. Once on the beach, Colleen looked around, making sure no one could over hear him. "Colleen, the only other living things here are the birds, and I doubt they will tell anyone," Lupin laughed.

"Fine," Colleen sighed. "Alfred came around the other day, and we were talking, and-"

Lupin turned to leave. "I don't want to hear it. I claim ignorance. I don't want to know what happens next."

"Wait, no! Come back!" Colleen cried.

Lupin waved her goodbye and kept walking.

"Remus!"she said. What happened next seemed very child-like to the adults later on. Lupin clamped his hands over his ears and shouted "LALALA" multiply times.

After a few minutes of Colleen trying get his attention, and Lupin tactfully ignoring her, she finally shouted, "I kissed him!"

Lupin turned around slowly. "What?"

* * *

><p>A black, shaggy dog walked through residential part of Hogsmeade. Two, small houses were for sale. The dog sniffed around each house, peered in the windows, shook its head and walked away. Finally, after trotting through many alleys and lanes and when he was coming to the edge of the town, he came upon a large house for sale. The dog put its paws up on the window sill and peered inside. The July sun shone through the large windows, and it illuminated the inside. It put a paw on the window and it slide open The dog looked at it for a while, grinned the way dogs can, and crawled inside.<p>

* * *

><p>"What?" Lupin asked.<p>

"I kissed Al! I kissed him!"Colleen cried. Her eyes started to sting with tears, and she blinked them away.

"You're a married woman!" he said shouted. Colleen let out a sob. "You have to tell John about this."

"No! It'll kill him. It was a mistake, it won't happen again. I won't be alone with Al anymore," Colleen said.

"It doesn't matter if it will ever happen again, you can't keep a secret like this away from your husband! If you don't tell him, I will." Lupin said.

"Please, Remus, just give me one month. Then, I promise, I'll tell John," Colleen pleaded.

* * *

><p>Braxton walked into a real estate office in Diagon Alley. His dark blond hair was combed back and he was wearing freshly pressed dress robes. There was a young with curly black hair pulled back in a messy bun sitting at a small, wooden desk in the middle of the small, cluttered room with posters of houses and overstuffed file cabinet. She was holding a large cream puff that looked so delicious you can't help but want to eat it.<p>

"Hello," he said leaning on the girl's desk, "I'd like to buy the house on Goblin Row in Hogsmeade."

She looked up, startled. "Oh, well, don't you want to look at it first?"

"Oh, I trust my senses," he said, waving her off. The girl summoned a thick file from a cabinet somewhere from the back.

"Hogsmeade, Goblin Row, Number 8, then? hmm," she said to herself as she wafted through the many pieces of parchment stuffed inside the file. "Well, sir, it looks like you picked a good one. The owners are really old and looking to downsize, the house is really pretty itself. The starting price is 5,050 galleons…"

Colleen began sobbing, torn apart inside. Lupin sighed; it hurt him to see any person in such turmoil. "Colleen, if you feel this guilty, you have to come clean. It will only hurt you more to keep it inside and lie," he said gently, placing a hand on her shoulder. She sat down with her head in her hands and Lupin sat next to her. He was reminded of a similar scene many years ago…

~**Flashback~**

Remus stared at the paper, he couldn't believe it. No matter how many times he heard the news, no matter who told him, he didn't believe it. James and Lily, dead. Peter, blown to pieces. Harry, an orphan. And Sirius…Sirius was responsible for it all. Remus just couldn't believe it.

Sirius' girlfriend burst through the door. Remus stood to greet her. He wasn't that close to her, but she seemed nice. He wondered what he thought about the news. "R-remus," she said, her voice quivering. "Remus, tell me it isn't true. Tell me Sirius isn't responsible!"

Remus sighed. "I can't."

Colleen sank to the floor, sobbing into her arms. Remus sat next to her, not knowing what to do.

"Everything will work its way out," he said.

**~Flashback~**

"Everything will work its way out," Lupin said, offering some comfort.

Colleen lifted her head, a small glimmer of hope on her face.

* * *

><p>Alfred Braxton shook hands with an elderly couple in front of Number 8, Goblin Row. After much haggling, he got the price down to 5,000 galleons, 5 sickles, and 10 Knuts. He signed a few papers, exchanged a bag or two of money, and smiled a lot. The couple said they would have their things moved out by the end of that week. <em>Only one more week living like a refugee<em>, he thought. He chuckled a little.

"Deary, what's funny?" the little old lady asked.

"Oh, just a thought," Braxton replied smoothly. "If you need any help moving your heavier items, I'll be glad to lend a hand."

"Oh no sweetie, we have grandchildren who can do that," the old lady said.

"That is, if we can get them away from friends," the man chortled. Everyone in company laughed good naturedly.

"Very well, I guess I'll be going then, if you need any help, don't hesitate to ask," Braxton declared.

"Oh no, sugar pie, we'll be just fine," the lady cooed.


	8. Chapter 8: Routine

Chapter 8: Routine

John Miller was a creature of habit. Every morning, he would get up at six and take a shower. Then he would get dressed, eat his breakfast, kiss his wife goodbye, and walk to the edge of the town to apparate to Flourish and Blotts. He would come home at the end of the day, say hello to his sister, and spend time with his family. His life was routine, but not boring. At work he would see all sorts of people come in, and in late August the Hogwarts students would always come, and the store would never be empty. He couldn't wait until he saw his little Rosie coming in to buy her first set of Hogwarts schoolbooks. Yes, John Miller was a creature of habit.

So, naturally, when he woke up a six thirty one morning, forgot to eat breakfast and had very little business, he was slightly peeved. When he came home that day and found his sister missing, his daughter angry, and his wife in tears for no reason, he was annoyed with Fate. He tried consoling Colleen, but she just cried more and locked herself in her room. He tried making Rosie laugh, but she just made things fly at his head. On the way out of the Blue Cauldron, he bumped into Alfred Braxton, and he nodded quickly and walked into the other direction. That just confused John.

He sighed and decided today wasn't going to get any better. He walked down to the beach, where he usually goes when he needs to think. He slipped on the way down, tearing a whole in his robes. "Merlin!" He groaned. "Just what I needed."

"A rip?" a questioning voice asked. John fell again in surprise. He heard laughing. "Uncle John, you should be more careful." Janie Forest walked in front of him. "Bad day?"

"You could say that. Janie, where have you been? I'm been looking all over for you or your mother."

Janie got quite. "Well, Uncle John, Mum's at Mungo's. She's really sick now."

John sighed. "Oh, poor Melly." He went to hug Janie, but she shrugged him off. "Janie, you can stay with us 'till she's-"

"I don't need to stay with anyone, Uncle John. I'm an adult. I can take care of meself," Janie protested indignantly.

"You're nineteen, Janie. Please stay with us," John asked gently. Janie sighed and nodded. "I'll tell Colleen. You can come up when you need to, alright?" Janie nodded again. John turned to go. Half-way towards the path, he turned back around, but Janie was nowhere to be found.

* * *

><p>Alfred walked around his empty house, without any furniture in sight. "Well, I'll really miss that little cave," he chuckled. Out back, there was a large yard with a rock garden. Braxton thought that he could live off of some transfigured stone until he got around to furniture shopping. "Maybe some paintings, to spruce things up," he thought aloud. It was the middle of July. "A month and a half," he said to himself. The house was the on the outskirts of Hogsmeade, so hardly any kids would come around during weekends. The adventurous ones will venture south towards the Shrieking Shack. Braxton smiled to himself, his grey eyes sparkling with old memories. There was a sharp knocking on his door. He strode into the foyer and opened the large doors.<p>

* * *

><p>Colleen gathered herself after John left and went in to her favorite old bar, Three Broomsticks. During her Hogwarts years, she would sneak out of school for some butterbeer after hopelessly pining on the one of the Marauders. The Marauders where, as anyone who went to school with them could tell you, the biggest trouble makers Hogwarts has ever seen. There was the drop-dead gorgeous one, Sirius Black, whom all the girls wanted a piece of. There was their leader, James Potter, who was the star Quidditch player and was obsessed with the perfect prefect. Of course, the smart one, Remus Lupin, who tried and failed to keep them in line. And then there was Peter Pettigrew, most people thought he was a tag along to keep the boys' egos up, but if you hung around them you could tell they genuinely liked him.<p>

Colleen was a year behind them, and spent most of her years crushing on James or Sirius. Two days after she left Hogwarts for good and applied to be a Healer, she ran into Sirius Black. He was visiting his friend who ended up at Saint Mungo's and the two hit it off quickly. Within in thirty minutes, he invited her to dinner. She accepted. The two dated until the night of October 31st, 1981, when all hell broke loose.

**_~Flashback~_**

_"Sirius! Sirius Black!" Colleen shouted, trying to catch the attention of her boyfriend who running franticly around his flat. "What's going on? Where are you going?"_

_"Wormtail wasn't in his place. Oh dear Merlin. James!" he said under his breath._

_"Someone said that there was an attack on Godric's Hollow, it's not them, is it?" Colleen asked. Sirius cursed loudly. "Sirius! You're their secret keeper! If you betrayed them, then I swear to Merlin, I'll never forgive you!"_

_"Colleen, just shut up!" Sirius shouted at her. Colleen stared on in surprise and hurt. Sirius had never yelled at her like that. "I'll explain later, but now I have to go!"_

_"Sirius, come back here!" Colleen shouted. He left._

**_~Flashback~ _**

Colleen wiped a tear away from her eye. It was so long ago, but it seemed so fresh. She ordered butterbeer from Madam Rosmerta and thought about long ago. The barmaid struck a conversation with a hag look-a-like about the village.

"Yes, someone bought the old house up on the North side," the hag said.

"Really, that's a large estate, who is it?" The barmaid asked excitedly.

"Some handsome, single man, I think his name is Alex Branson."

Colleen's curiosity took over. "Do you mean Alfred Braxton?" she asked.

"Yes, yes, that's right," the hag nodded.

"Where was this house?" Colleen inquired.

"The last house on Goblin Row," Rosemerta said. Colleen jumped out of her seat and rushed towards the door.

"Uh, ma'am, you have to pay for your drink!" Rosmerta called, but Colleen was already gone.


	9. Chapter 9: Quills

**Hehe, this is a little late...and kinda short...sorry 'bout that...**

Chapter 9: Mistakes

Alfred Braxton opened the door to his new home to an unexpected guest. "Oh, Colleen, what are you doing here? Come, come in, why don't you?" he asked, his face redding just the slightest. Colleen stepped into his house, her footsteps echoing in the empty household. She stared at the walls, while although they were bare, they were the prettiest red and gold she's ever seen. "Were you in Gryffindor, then?" she asked.

"Oh, um, well, I was home schooled," Braxton said, more of a question than an answer. "But, I'm sure you didn't come here to discuss my schooling. Why are you here?"

"We need to talk."

"We are talking."

Colleen half-smiled, her old boyfriend used to do that when he wanted to avoid a subject. He even used the same tone of voice. "We need to talk about...about yesterday." Alfred was silent.

The two just stood there for a while, each one daring for the other to speak first. Colleen broke the silence. "It won't happen again. We can't let it happen again."

Braxton's shoulders drooped oh so slightly, and then he said, "I agree. You're married. You can't...do this. Like going to the houses of men whom you just met."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Colleen asked, her voice going up and octave.

"Nothing at all, Colleen, nothing at all."

* * *

><p>Remus Lupin kicked the door of his house, and it fell off. He cursed under his breath. He took out his wand and muttered "Repero" which succeeded in the door going back on it's hinges, but still not opening. He sat down on a log not to far by, and contemplated just keeping the door off, or getting a new one. Pfft, who was he kidding? He can't afford a new door. Just then, a bird flew into his biggest window and shattered it. Lupin ran a hand of his face as the idiot bird took small pieces of glass and threw out into the forest. Another bird flew in and smashed his lamp and took his only writing utensil. "Are you kidding me?" he shouted. the loud sound of his voice scared the birds away and a owl flew over instead. "Oh, so what are you going break?" he asked. The owl dropped a letter into his lap and flew off. It bore the Hogwarts crest. Lupin opened it and scanned the contents. There was a boggart in the teacher's lounge, Dumbledore was wondering if Lupin would needing it for any lessons. He jumped off the log to write a reply, realized that his only quill was stolen by a woodland creature, and again realized the only way into his house was to a.) destroy the door or b.) crawl through the window. He decided to go into town and see if anyone had some spare parchment and quills. "I'll be right back," he told the owl, who flew into his home and started eating some fruit he left in a bowl on his counter.<p>

* * *

><p>John Miller looked around his house for Colleen, couldn't find her, and went to ask Rosie where her mummy is. Rosie made a large book fly at him. "Rosie," he shouted, exasperated, "why are you so cranky?"<p>

"Mummy's been crying all day, and she forgot to give me lunch, so when I went to Janie she told me to suck it up and go home, and Mummy was still crying and she left without saying goodbye."

"Oh, sweetheart," John said softly and brought his daughter in for a hug,. "Let's get you some food." There was a loud rapping on the door, and John opened it to find a winded Lupin panting at his door step. "Sorry Remus, now's not a good time."

"Wait no! John! I need a quill!" Lupin yelled at the closed door. He grumbled and moved to the next house. There he found that they didn't like him, and they refused to say anything but profanities at him, so he went to the Blue Cauldron, which was surprisingly busy-meaning there were about seven customers- and went around town finding nothing but "Sorry" and "Oh, I guess we are out!". There was no convenience store, or else Remus would have gone there. He sat down, dejected on a bench near the entrance to the forest. "Why does everything happen me?" he asked the universe.


	10. Chapter 10: Date

Chapter 10: Date

Alfred Braxton looked at his calendar. August 3rd,it read. Braxton's face broke out in a large grin. "Only one more month then," he said to no one in particular. He hasn't really been out, sometimes he would go get a drink down at Three Broomsticks, but he really preferred Hog's Head. It was much quieter. He ran a hand through his light brown hair. "Well, friend, it looks like our Transfiguration is a bit off," he told himself. The mirror he saw himself fell off the nail and crashed. "I don't know if that is bad luck or karma for turning a flower into a mirror," he laughed. He looked around for a broom or something he could transfigure into a broom. He spotted a straw on the ground and reached for his wand. As if it was timed, an owl tapped on his window.

"Mail? Me?" he asked the owl happily. The owl, however, couldn't hear him as the owl was on the outside of the window. It continued to tap. "Alright, alright, I'm coming," Braxton said. The letter had his name on it, as it should. And the _B_ on it looked very familiar. It was a handwriting he has seen many times. He couldn't believe it. "Moony wrote me!" he exclaimed.

_Earlier this day_

"So, he has a house in Hogsmeade," Colleen sighed over her tea.

"You don't go to the house of a man you, a married woman, kissed. You ignore him with all your power," Lupin advised.

"But you've met him! Surely-"

"Don't call me Shirley," Lupin said.

"Why are you cracking jokes?"

"Since I'm going to Hogwarts again, I'm trying to remember what the prankster in me thought. It will be helpful," stated Lupin.

Colleen sighed again. "You know, Alfred reminded me of Sirius."

Lupin's face was stoical. "Let's not talk about him. Why'd you even bring him up?"

"You mentioned Hogwarts," she said accusingly.

"I have to be going," Lupin politely said.

"Now Remus-"

"Goodbye." With that, Lupin went to his house. He finally managed to get in without causing too much property damage. He picked a pen and quil he finally acquired and began a letter.

_Dear Alfred,_

_Colleen tells me you have a house in Hogsmeade. I need to go to Hogsmeade to pick up some supplies I'll need for the school year. I'll be there at noon on Friday at Three Broomsticks, if you'd like to joing me._

_-Remus_

"Merlin," muttered Lupin. "It sounds like I'm asking him on a date."

* * *

><p>Braxton ecstatically wrote back.<p>

_Dear Remus,_

_Of course! I'd love to join you. I'm sure you remember all the shops from you school days, and I'd love to get to know my new town with a companion I already know._

_A. Braxton_

Friday rolled around soon enough, there was Braxton at Three Broomsticks at noon. He leaned up against the bar, watching the fireplace intently for the familiar shabby dressed man. When the flames flared green, the familiar man stepped out. "Remus!" Braxton said, arms outstretched. Lupin returned the hug a little awkwardly.

"Should we order drinks first, or set out?" Braxton asked. Lupin opted for the the later, and they made their way across town. Conversation began quickly, and nearly half-way through the first stop they were talking like old childhood friends. By the end of the day, one couldn't tell they had met a precious few days earlier. They stopped by Three Broomsticks.

"Well, Al, I must say, the highlight of my life will be seeing you, all composed talking seriously, tumble down a muddy hill," Lupin laughed into his butterbeer.

"You sure helped enough, Remmy, by laughing so hard you couldn't remember the spell to clean," said Braxton, his face in a mock-glare.

They tried to compose themselves enough to look serious at each other, but burst out laughing instead. "Al, I might have to swing by on a Hogsmeade weekend during the school year."

"Please, feel free! Merlin knows I won't make much more friends," Braxton proclaimed.

The barmaid was wiping off countertops, and as she passed the men's table, she told them, "Boys, we're almost closed. I suspect you'll be wanting to get a move on home soon."

The men looked at each other. "Where has the time gone?" Lupin wondered out loud.

"You'd best be getting home soon, Remus. I'm afraid I don't have any Floo with me-"

"I've got some. Until we meet again, Al," he said as a farewell. Braxton bid him adue, and Lupin left.

"Until we meet again, Remus," Braxton whispered to himself, appearing in deep thought. "Until we meet again." Braxton slid some coins onto the table and left to walk the Hogsmeade streets at twilight.

**A/N: Sorry, I know I don't usually post these, but I always picture Braxton walking, shoulders hunched in dim light into rows of crooked houses at the end of this chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11: Wakeup

**This chapter is dedicaded to SkyeElf, who unknowningly gave me the idea for this chapter and who gives great reviews.**

Chapter 11: Wake-up

Lupin opened his door, which promptly fell off the hinges once more. Instead of fighting a losing battle with it, he simply repaired it and went to his couch. Closing his eyes, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Alfred Braxton was going through his things that he had bought in Hogsmeade that day. He came across an odd book. It was odd because Braxton doesn't like books and didn't buy it. He figured it was Lupin's and vowed to return it in the morning. He glanced at the clock, and was alarmed at how late it was - half past midnight. Running up the dusty stairs and flopping into bed, Braxton couldn't help but think about the first time he had had an enjoyable time in twelve years.<p>

Morning came quickly, and Braxton was up shortly after dawn. His charms hadn't gone away, but faded. His hair was many shades darker, almost completely brown, and his eyes were the sharpest silver. He hands were smaller than they were last night, his face a little more sallow, and his skin a little more pale. "I need to get some more furniture," he resolved to himself. His house was still bare, but with more bits and pieces. He opened his cupboard for some breakfast, found it bare and dusty, and sighed. "I guess I'll need to do some shopping."

* * *

><p>Lupin was in the middle of a very good dream.<p>

_James, Lily, and Peter were there. They were at Hogwarts, playing on the edge of the lake. James and Lily were fighting over something, but holding hands. Peter was skipping stones on the surface of the lake. A person was walking up to them. He had black hair and wore Hogwarts robes. As he was walking up, Lupin saw that the robes weren't plain black, but brightly colored and very ornate. How could he have missed that? And the man's hair wasn't black, but dirty blonde. Lupin was sure it was black just a minute ago. Lily waved to him and shouted, "Over here, Sirius!" James laughed and waved him over also._

_"Lily, that's not Sirius, that's Alfred Braxton," Lupin said. He was confused. They didn't know Al, and he certainly didn't look like Sirius._

_James gave him a weird look. "No, it's Sirius," James insisted._

_"No, it's not!" Lupin said forcefully._

_"Moony, are you ok?" Braxton asked, concerned._

_"Surely you would recognize one of your best friends, Moony," Peter said._

The dream faded away, and Lupin fell into deep oblivion.

* * *

><p>Braxton was rummaging through backyard, hoping for some plant that wasn't there before. Like wild strawberries or tomatoes. But there was nothing. He reluctantly went inside to get some money. Oh, how he hated grocery shopping! He spent his entire life having everything done for him, but once he was on his own shortly after his eighteenth birthday, he had to start shopping. It was a horrible idea. On his way out of the door, he spied Lupin's book. "Well, I'll stop by his house and give it to him," Braxton muttered. Apparating all the way to Fisher's Cove, he landed right in front the entrance to the forest. Perfect, he thought. He just strolled right into the woods like he's done it a million times.<p>

* * *

><p>Lupin's deep, dreamless sleep was soon replaced with a collection of memories. Some memories he had never remembered, memories that no one ever brought up at get-togethers, memories that just blended in with his friends' and his lives. But after each memory, there was Alfred Braxton saying something remarkably similar. One stuck out a lot to Lupin.<p>

_James and Sirius were messing around in Hogsmeade one weekend, where James spotted Lily walking with one of her friends far away. James stopped walking, and Sirius groaned loudly. Remus looked at him with amusement, and Peter was absentmindedly playing with his wand._

_"Moony, come on, leave Prongs to gaze at his flower," Sirius said sarcastically. Remus shrugged his shoulders and went a long with it. Sirius began ranting about James, then began ranting about his parents, and soon they were both talking, very somberly, about the brewing war. Soon Sirius was saying something very deep, when his ankle twisted, and Sirius took a tumble down a very muddy hill. Remus was laughing so hard that he was doubled over, laughing silently, and crying. When he calmed down a little bit, he saw Sirius at the bottom of the hill covered head to toe in mud. This kid was completely brown, with only his eyes uncovered. This just set Remus off again._

_This doubled with a very familiar scene. Braxton and Lupin were talking together in Hogsmeade about how one cannot remain unaffected in war. In the middle of his sentence, Braxton's ankle twisted and he fell down a muddy hill. Lupin started laughing hysterically. He couldn't remember the spell to clean Braxton off as Braxton stumbled up the hill. It took a while before either remembered._

A door creaked in the background, and Lupin rolled over. He heard a coarse voice in the background whispering something that sounding vaguely like "lemurs". Then there was a calamitous noise, like wood hitting the ground. Lupin jumped up and grabbed his wand and pointed it at the person in his house. "Who are you?" he asked.

"It's Al!" the guy shouted. Lupin lowered his wand.

"How'd you know where my house is?" Lupin asked. Only a few select people knew where he lived. Then it dawned on him. The dreams, the memories, they made a lot more sense now. And Braxton's face, it was different than last night, but yet more familiar. And especially those eyes. He has seen enough of them. "Get out of my house, Black," he demanded coldly.

"Remus, wh- what are you talking about? I'm not…" Braxton stammered. Lupin muttered a quick spell that removed all charms.

"Cut the crap, Black. It's one thing to betray our best friends, but it's another to show up and pretend to be my friend again! Merlin, we trusted you! James and Lily trusted you! I trusted you! Peter trusted you!" Lupin was shouting now, his wand against Braxton's neck. "What now, have many more lives have you come to ruin? Because you left a damn big mess behind!"

"Remus, listen to me, please listen to me," Braxton begged, grabbing onto the collar of Lupin's shirt. "It's not what it looks like. Peter was the Secret Keeper, not me. We switched without telling anyone. It was safer that way! No one would go for the weak, little Peter. They would go for me. I thought it was safe! But Peter was the snitch! He told Voldemort where Lily and James were! He faked his own death!"

"What are you saying? He couldn't murder twelve people! You and I both know the magic he is capable of," Lupin said, not wanting to believe it. Sweet, innocent Peter. The Peter that told Lupin in first year that Lupin was his best friend. He couldn't believe it.

"He was with Voldemort; don't you think he picked up a few tricks? He cut off his finger, transformed into a rat. He lives with the Weasleys' now, as a pet. I saw in the paper, standing on the shoulder of one of the boys. He's missing a toe. Peter is coming to Hogwarts, and I'm going to commit the murder I was framed for!"

"Sirius! Sirius stop! Think rationally! I can't fully believe you until I see proof," Remus said.

"I'll show you the news article! I have it, right here!" Sirius said, pulling out a folded piece of paper taken from the _Daily Prophet_ back in June. "See, look, a missing toe!"

Sure enough, the rat on the smallest boy's shoulder had a missing toe. "It can't be…" Remus said in wonderment. "Sirius, give me one more reason I should believe you."

Sirius pulled up his the sleeve of his left arm, revealing it to be blank. "When we were nineteen, Peter stopped wearing short sleeves. Look at all the pictures and wrack your mind for times he did. Never. He was hiding the Dark Mark."

"That's not good enough," Remus said.

"Find the Map when school starts. If Peter isn't on there, you can turn me in. Or kill me," Black said with cold finality.

Remus lowered his wand, "Alright."


	12. Chapter 12: School Shopping

**The underlined portion was taken from Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban.**

Chapter 12: School Shopping

Alfred Braxton sat on his floor in his house because he had no chairs. He had no chairs, no sofas, no nightstands, no tables, nor a bureau to hold his clothes, which he also didn't have. "I should go shopping," he thought out loud to himself. Gathering up some money he went out into Hogsmeade, only to find that no stores sold furniture, and no sold clothes, and only one sold food (which Braxton didn't have), so he set off for Diagon Alley. Having never bought any furniture or groceries before, he didn't know where to start. His first home he ever bought had come furnished and his roommate did all the shopping. He never bothered to ask where to buy food in the Wizarding world. As Braxton walked into the Leaky Cauldron, he considered asking Tom, the barkeep, where he could locate the goods he needed. He saw a vaguely familiar redheaded man sitting at a table reading the newspaper.

"Hey, Tom," Braxton causally said, "where would a fellow buy furni-" Braxton was interrupted by a voice not that far from him.

"Harry!" the redheaded man called. "How are you?"

A boy with jet black, messy hair walked into the bar with a redhaired boy and a girl. Braxton's heart began to beat faster, because he's seen this boy before. At night, in Little Whinging. That was Harry Potter.

"Fine, thanks," replied Harry as he and his two friends set down their shopping supplies by the other man.

"Sir?" Tom asked. "Where you going to ask something?"

"Er, what?" Braxton replied, having forgotton why he was talking to Tom. "Oh, yes, just a firewhiskey, please." Braxton took the whiskey over to a table right behind Harry.

"They still haven't caught him, then?" Harry asked.

"No," said the redhaired man, sounding extremely grave. "They've pulled us all off our regular jobs at the Ministry to try and find him, but no luck so far."

"Would we get a reward if we caught him?" the other boy asked. "It'd be good to get some more money-"

"Don't be ridiculous, Ron," the man said. "Black's not going to be caught by a thirteen-year-old wizard. It'll be the Azkaban guards who get him back, mark my words."

A redheaded woman entered the bar followed by three boys and a young girl. Braxton snapped his fingers. They were the Weasleys, that's how they looked familiar. Braxton remembered the newspaper article. Two boys who looked remarkably like each other started shaking Harry's hand and making a general ruckus. _They must be twins,_ thought Braxton. The young girl was so red in the face that it matched her hair. The other boy was tall and pompous looking.

"Excuse me, sir," Harry asked Braxton, "could we borrow these chairs?" he said, he and his friend picking up the two said chairs.

"Of course, go right ahead," Braxton replied quite politely. His heart was beating rapidly. Does Harry know? He thought desperately. Does he believe that-

A chair falling broke his train of thought. He glanced around for the source of the noise to discover that one of the twins had pulled a chair from underneath the pompous boy while he was standing. Mrs. Weasley began yelling at the twins while everyone continued to snicker. All too soon, everyone was done with dinner and going up to bed. Braxton watched as the table was cleared of people, and then cleared of dishes. His stomach growled and he realized that having some dinner might be a good idea. He ordered some ham and another firewhiskey, absently staring at the tables where Harry and his friends had sat. The fire flickered lowly, nearly just hot cinders. And when he finished his food, Braxton went to the bar to pay. There was a small vial on the bar countertop, and Braxton picked it up to examine it.

He turned to face the stairs when he heard footsteps coming down from it. It was Harry, and he looked almost worried about something. Harry went to the tables where he had dinner, and looked half-heartedly for something.

"Looking for this?" Braxton asked, startling the boy. Braxton held up the small vial.

"Oh, yeah, thanks," Harry said walking over to take it.

"What exactly is it?" Braxton wondered, examining once more.

"Oh, it's a tonic, for my friend's rat," Harry replied quickly.

"Is it sick?" Braxton handed over the tonic.

"Yeah, I guess. It looks a little peaky," Harry shrugged. "It's been in his family for a really long time, so I just think it's old."

"Do you know how long?" Braxton inquired.

"Maybe nine, ten years. I don't really know for sure," Harry said.

"The life of a rat isn't one of the hot topics amongst you kids anymore?" Braxton said, completely serious.

Harry couldn't help but laugh a little bit at Braxton's facial expression. The slight laughter broke Braxton's serious look and he joined in. Harry's smile drooped a little bit, and Braxton became a little concern.

"Something eating you, kid?" he asked.

"No, not really," Harry said. He seemed a little wary at this stranger who was talking to him.

"You sure? I'm told I'm a good listener, if there's anything you want to get off your chest," Braxton said.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but I have to go, I need to finish packing," Harry said. Braxton nodded and paid for his food and drink before going home also.

The next day, while all everybody was rushing to get to London, Harry looked above the heads of the people in the bar, just out of curiosity, to see if the man he was talking to last was there.


	13. Chapter 13: Glint

Chapter 13: Glint

Alfred Braxton slumped down onto his wall. His bare wall. "Too many distractions, I really need to get some furniture. This time, I'm getting some furniture. I'm not sleeping on the floor again," he proclaimed to the echoing house. His bed Transfigured itself back into a stone, therefore not very comfortable to sleep on. Well, he went to Floo to Diagon Alley, but he had no wood. He thought about Apparating, but didn't know where to go and didn't fancy wandering around all day. Then, he was struck with a brilliant thought. _I'll just go to Remus's!_

When Braxton got there, he wasn't very welcomed. Colleen and Rosie were at Remus's dinner table talking with Remus. Colleen's eyes were puffy and red, Rosie was absently mindedly playing a teacup, and Remus was obviously pretending to be sympathetic in what Colleen was saying.

"It keeps me up at night! And don't you think it's a little weird, him just showing up out of nowhere, and there is something so familiar about him. And he just ki-" Colleen stopped midsentence when she saw who had arrived. Remus stood up and Braxton stepped back.

"You know what, Remus? I think it's time Rosie and I leave," Colleen said before hastily walking out the door. She gave Braxton a fleeting glance.

"Well, that was awkward. Now Remus-" Braxton began.

"What are you doing here, Braxton?" he asked curtly.

"Er, I have to ask you a question," Braxton stated like it was obvious.

"Well, I have to ask you to leave."

"WHAT? Why? I thought we were friends!" Braxton exclaimed.

"One, you kissed a married woman. Two, you are an escaped criminal. Three, I am angry with myself that I haven't turned you in yet! Stay here three more seconds and I call the Aurors," Remus said quite calmly.

"Remus, come one!"

"One."

"Just, where can you buy-"

"Two."

"FINE!" Braxton disapparated.

Remus sighed. "Three."

Needless to say, Alfred Braxton still doesn't have any decent furniture.

* * *

><p>Braxton wandered around the town, eventually getting down to the beach. This happened very quickly, considering the town was very small. There was one major road. Braxton kicked a shell. Sand flew in his eyes. He wiped the sand off and washed them off in the ocean. Once again, he kicked a shell. Once again, sand flew in his eyes. Once again, he wiped them off. But this time he got salt water in his eyes. "Argh!" he cried, flailing his arms to somehow dry his eyes.<p>

"Having some trouble there, Mr. Braxton?" a small voice from behind asked. It was Janie.

"Janie, I, uh, I didn't see you there," Braxton said, trying to be cool. "How are you?"

"Well, I've been better, but I'll be able to move into my shop soon!" Janie said, sadness creeping into her face.

"Oh, good. I can't wait to eat there. Are you going to hire a cook or make the food yourself?" he asked.

"I'll hire a cook that uses my recipes. I'll help him, of course. We can't have him mess anything up," she said. A strange glint showed in her eyes. It frightened Braxton a little.

"Well, that's swell. I'd best be going back-"

"Why does my aunt have some aversion towards you?" Janie asked quickly. _Why does everyone cut me off now? _Braxton thought. _Am I not important?_ "Mr. Braxton?"

"I have no idea why she doesn't like me," he said. _Actually, I do, but I'm not about to tell you that,_ he thought.

"Hmm," was her reply.

She was eyeing him with that maniac glint the he saw earlier when she was talking about her cook.

"Well, okay then. Keep me posted on the restaurant," said Braxton before hurrying along the beach and Apparating away.


	14. Chapter 14: Black Affairs

**I do apologize for being gone so long, I had the entire summer to finish this but I didn't. Then school started. Yeah. New goal: Update every two weeks. Start flaming me if I take too long.**

**Also, just saying thank you to all who review, because reviews motivate me! **

Chapter 14: Black Affairs

_Dear John Miller,_

_It is with a heavy heart that I report to you this sad news. Your sister Melanie Forest passed away at 5:37 am, August 30__th__, 1993. Her heart stopped beating due to complications from her previous illness. The body is in the Saint Mungo's Morgue, located two blocks east of the hospital. There will be someone there who will help you plan the deceased's ceremony. _

_With Many Condolences,_

_Merrick Allcovitch_

_Head Healer of Saint Mungo's Hospice_

The funeral was small. Some of Janie's friends from school came, the Healers that worked with Melanie paid their respects, Alfred Braxton showed, Remus Lupin sent flowers, and the entire staff of the Blue Cauldron arrived. They made the food for the reception. Rosie wondered why Janie wasn't crying, it seemed everyone else was. Even Alfred Braxton, practically a stranger, shed a tear. It was a sad affair. The ceremony was beautiful. The flowers, sent by work friends and distant relatives, were bright and cheery. Colleen and John smiled through tears and did their best to be gracious and thankful to everyone who came. The cemetery was local, close to the town. It was hauntingly beautiful. Melanie Forest's stone was white limestone that shone brightly against the others that had dulled over time. She was buried next to a dusty grey that had seen better days. The name read Jack Forest, Janie's father.

Janie stared at the headstones with an unreadable expression on her face. Her aunt moved closer to hug her, but Janie shrugged her off.

* * *

><p>Remus walked through the familiar halls of Hogwarts for patrol, making as little noise as possible. He looked at the walls with the awe of a first year; he had forgotten how wonderful the school was. He never realized how much he missed Hogwarts until he came back. Remus thought about going to the Marauder's old haunts to see if any new pranksters had come about, but shook the thought away. There was a scuffle in the corridor next to him, and he heard a two slightly familiar voices.<p>

"Forge, come on then!"

"Gred, he doesn't seem that bad. Maybe we could get away…"

"It's already set up, let's leave!"

Remus turned that corner, but no one was there. _That might have been the Weasley twins_, he thought. _How did they know I was coming? Well, they're gone now, better take down whatever they set up._

Remus took down the small prank; it was a dungebomb rigged to Filch's door. Throughout the next day, though, Remus was haunted by how they knew he was coming. He managed to forget about it throughout the rest of the week, but on a Saturday he saw the twins with a giant piece of parchment paper in front of them. "Boys, what do you have there?" he asked. He saw one(George, he thought) muttered something with his wand in his hand. "Need I remind you that magic is not allowed in corridors?"

"No Professor Lupin," started one (Fred, Remus believed).

"We were just-"

"Walking around."

Remus found it strange that they finished each other sentences, but ignored it. His friends had done far stranger things when they were in school.

"Alright then," Remus said, then turned back to walk around.

The next night, Remus was walking the same path as last week (to clear his head) when he heard the voices of the Weasley twins in the same corridor they were the night before. Remus stopped walking when he heard the twins stop talking. He started counting to ten when he heard a box being dragged along the floor. Remus rounded the corner only to find the Weasley twins with, once again, a big blank parchment. This time they were accompanied by wooden crate.

"I would like it to know what is in that crate," Remus said calmly.

"Some of our things," said one.

"Flich has taken them from us. We only-"

"Wanted to get it back."

Remus took the lid of the crate; it was full of Filibuster's Fireworks and other Zonko's products. "I do believe these are banned objects, Filch has every right to confiscate them," he said. "What's is your hand?"

"A spare bit of parchment Fred insists we have 'just in case'," said the one who must be George. _Ah, that's the difference between them_, Remus thought, _George has a slightly deeper voice._

"It's almost curfew, go back to your dormitories," Remus said. "I'll take this –" he nudged the crate-"back to Filch."

* * *

><p>Alfred Braxton stared at <em>The Prophet<em>. It's front page was talking about a sighting of Sirius Black, by a Muggle. Braxton sat in Three Broomsticks along with three other customers. The barmaid walked around him, looking over his shoulder.

"Pity they haven't caught him yet, I'd love those Dementors to be gone," she said.

"Aye, it's a nuisance. They don't patrol in the day, do they?" he asked.

"No, from five to five, then they retreat back to the borders of the school. If it was up to me, they wouldn't leave the boundaries at all!"

"Hm," Braxton grunted.

"I don't think Sirius Black would waltz into my bar if he fancied a drink, Dementors or no Dementors, do you? He's smart, smart enough not to come so close to Hogwarts, especially if Dumbledore is there. Hmph! Why if I had my way..."

"The Ministry is trying to keep everyone safe," Braxton muttered, eyes trained on the picture of Black in the paper.

"The Ministry had best stop sticking their nose into other's business," one of the other patrons called.

"There's something I would like our government to do," agreed a woman from a booth.

"Yes..." Braxton threw some coins on the counter. "I best be off. Goodnight, Rosemerta. G'night, night," he said, nodding to the others. He stuck his nose out the door, no Dementors yet. Just to be safe, he cast the Patronus Charm, and a big, shaggy dog pranced around him as he walked the streets to his home.


	15. Chapter 15: News & Notes

**Hello all,**

**I'm sorry to say, but I probably won't finish writing "Alfred Braxton". My life is now busier than ever, and writing is near the end of my list. Please don't expect me to finish it. I'll continuing reading Fanfiction, and maybe write the occasional one-shot, but between school and extracurricular activities I won't be able to keep up an on-going story. If I do decide to continue this story, I'll write the rest of it and post the chapters when the story is finished. Thank you to all of my reviewers, especially to _SkyeElf_ who has given wonderful reviews every chapter. Writing for Fanfiction has been a great pleasure of mine and has helped me hone my writing skills; I hope each and every one of you will have that same experience. I hope that those who dream of publishing follow through with that dream. Thank you for reading!**

**Love,**

**Swimdiva87**

**Also, it's against FF policy to post a author's note as an entire chapter, so here's a little parody to make it seem like a story:**

"Remus!" shouted James Potter. "Bring me my milk, slave!"

"Yes, Prongs," said Remus obidently, as he shuffled out of the room of the Inter-Galactic Palace of Potter-ness. The IGPP is located in the astroid belt, or a moon, or in a different solar system. James Potter was refered to there as Master of All Things Unrelated to Sanity. Or Prongs for short.

"Sirius!" Prongs shouted again. "Come here girl!"

A human male walked in on his hands and knees, panting and barking. "Such a good girl," Prongs said ruffuling the hair of the very human , very male being on the ground. Remus walked back in with Prong's milk.

"Here Prongs," he said.

"Remus!"

"Yes Prongs?"

"Direct the palace towards the sun, Sirius and I want to take a walk."

"I do not direct the palace, Peter does."

"Well, tell Peter to direct it towards the sun."

"Peter took the afternoon off."

Prongs roared flames. "HOW CAN I TAKE MY HUMAN FOR A WALK IF WE CAN'T GO TO THE SUN?!" But, alas, REmus could not awnser for he and Sirius were reduced to ash.

THE END.


End file.
